Total Drama Grand Styles
by HoneyLover2
Summary: It's a Ninth season of Total Drama, they really brought out the dogs with this one: 18 contestants and high stakes in this new season filled with challenges that will leave you wanting more!


A/N: Hey guys! Welcome to Total Drama ! I'm HoneyHeart2 and I'm spayed, neutered, and virtually housebroken. ...Okay, that's a lie, but I'm Zeke in his feral form sure is!

Anyways, I'm here with a new Total Drama fiction that will not be deleted! I promise. Please think of this as a mix between anime and reality, not the western cartoon style of this show you are most acquainted with.

Anyways, there is the warning that I own only the OCs and slight AU in this. I do not own Total Drama, or the characters. They do not belong to me. This is the warning that there will be slight sexual references in this story and the slight profanity from the contestants themselves, and also there will be OOC moments here and there. But hey, this is Total Drama. You should expect that. There is going to be some Japanese said here and there, and since I'm learning the language, please bear with me. Also, there are times where you have to play music, but it's mainly for proformances and inside the virtual reality. The songs are ones you'll find on Youtube.

PS, Every almost contestant will get a new outfit, and possibly more changes in this season.

Enjoy and please: Read and Review!

* * *

 _ **Chapter One: Meeting the Contestants and New Clothes/Everybody Wants to Kill Chris~!**_

* * *

Chris McLean is in view of the camera, during twilight, when the skies have turned from a daytime blue to a sunset orange. He is shown standing on a platform when the lampposts are not lit yet, inside a closed-top, dome-shaped stadium. He is smiling, even though there is no person in the stands; one would think of him as very odd for that reason.

"Welcome to Total Drama Grand Styles," he said to the camera, "Our ninth season promises more action, adventure, horror, romance, over-the-top comedy, and even more gut-bustingly funny and painful moments for you viewers at home to enjoy! We have 18 young people here to compete without realization of the worst mistake they're making!

"But what are they competing for, you ask, seeing that I left you hanging for more to want last season?" The host clapped his hands, as if to make himself seem like a big shot. "This time, what they're competing for is much more than the prize I gave them seasons ago.

"This time, there will be two contestants competing for the runner-up prize of $1,000,000, and the grand prize of $5,000,000! That's right! a lot of money would cause the three B's of good TV: backstabbing, breakups, and betrayal."

He turns to the left to look over an entrance of the stadium's left wall. "These losers will be here shortly. When they get here, that's when the games starts! We have virtual reality battles, dangerous sports, and even the best of the best challenges made by me for the full-on suffering of the contestants, which are gonna be good!"

Chef Hatchet, or Buford as some of his companions call him, walked onto the platform wearing a new outfit. It had a white dress shirt tucked into gray dress pants, black socks, a green striped necktie, and black dress shoes, along with a black fedora with a green and blue peacock feather on his head to replace the small chef's hat. It made a difference in how he looked, seeing that he looked much more approachable to many.

"Chris, the fresh meat is mixed up, and some are not ready," He told the egotistical host.

Chris raised an eyebrow in a questioning manner. "Fresh meat? Chef, are you going soft on me?" the host teased with a slight smirk on his face.

Chef rolled his eyes and frowned even harder. He knew that the host was a man to tease people and jeer, but that was breaking through the barrier into breaking point, if only slightly. "Hell yes, I have! But that ain't the point. The new contestants are in the limos and the order of the contestants coming here are mixed up, and not only that, some of the newer contestants aren't ready. The crew in charge of releasing them here said that they're facing technical difficulties."

Chris was ready to yell in frustration. "What? Ugh... Fine." He took his cell phone out of his pocket and opened it. He pushed a number for speed-dial and when the phone rang, he held it to his ear. Not only that, Chef did the same thing, knowing that the host would only push the blame on him.

"Yeah, McLean here. Send in the old kids first, the new losers are having trouble." He pulled the phone off his ear when the producer yelled at the man for calling the newer contestants losers. When the rage of the man calmed down, Chris continued, "Yeah, I know that, blame Chef."

"Oh, no. He was the ones to pick lousy drivers from a bar, and possibly drunk ones in fact, to drive the contestants here, so you should blame Chris for this," Chef replied in his own phone to make sure he was not blamed for something he didn't do.

The producer yelled at Chris some more, and he closed the call.

"Okay..." The host said in frustration, after being yelled at. "As we wait for the oldies, we mentioned that we have 16 competitiors, and they're being separated by gender. Lots of drama there."

"So," Chef looks at the left entrance with a chuckle, "That's where the brats are coming from?"

Chris shakes his head no and replies, "That's the guy's entrance. The girls will enter on the east. They'll be here soon."

On said word, a truck came from the west entrance. The truck was rather high, seeing the passenger's side door leveled with the platform.

And soon enough, Owen enters from the truck, wearing a white tee with longer sleeves and the same maple leaf design, and that was the only change he had.

"And here's our favorite happy-go-lucky guy: Owen!" Chris announces after seeing Owen stand on the platform, not so surprised that Owen was not falling down after not breaking the wooden stage, seeing that the steel plates are helping support it up.

"Woo! I'm here to win it! Yeah!" Owen cheers, pumping his fists in the air.

"Just keep it to a minimum. I don't want any complaints about you stinking up the place," Chris tells him.

Next up was Harold, who was wearing a blue-colored short-sleeved shirt with overlaid patterns, his regular blue jeans and sandals, along with his glasses. He seems a bit more buffed up, seeing now that he has slightly defined muscles that can be seen on his arms. Also, his hair is longer, seeing it's in a ponytail and past shoulder length.

"Next up here is our resident loser nerd: Harold!"

"Hey! I'm not a loser! GOSH!" Harold replied angrily as he walked up to the platform. "And I think the driver was drunk."

Chris waved it off and replied nonchalantly, "Nah, we hire people who are the best and also _very_ dedicated to their work." Harold wasn't moved by the statement. He watched the truck drive away and he saw it sway unnaturally, from side to side.

"There! See?" Harold took Chris' hand and pointed to the truck. When Chris saw it, he raised an eyebrow. 'Man, that kid's nuts. That truck's driving normally.'

"Kid, your nuts. And Harold, that truck is not swaying. You must be imagining things." He took Harold's hand off of his arm and goes back to the spot where he was.

Suddenly, another truck, on the right side is seen driving to the platform. The two boys look and see the door open to see Courtney, with her hair in a braid/plait going down her right shoulder and ending past her collarbone. She is seen wearing a white dress shirt with a gray necktie, the shirt tucked into orange skinny capris with light-gray-and-cream checkered cuffs, and orange flats, look out before seeing it was safe. On her head as many see, is a light grey headband.

She gets out, and tells Chris with concern, "Chris, I think our driver's drunk."

Chris raises an eyebrow and says, "I just told Harold this: your driver's not drunk." Courtney raises an eyebrow and turns around to see Harold, only to facepalm when she realized what Chris meant. She had played the same song and dance as Harold did.

Soon after, a new contestant came out of the truck. She stands at 165 cm. (5'5) tall, and is slightly thin. Her skin is dark from the time in the sun, as well as having naturally dark skin. She has black hair in a side bun with curls and fully blunt bangs, and brown eyes covered by gray colored contacts. She wears a wine-colored camisole under a dark blue light jacket, with brown culottes, and red round-toe pumps with chunky 30 mm. (1.1 in.) heels. She wore berry lipstick, and that was the only thing.

When she got out of the truck, she was dizzy. She didn't know if she could stand on her own for a bit, seeing that she was swaying from side to side trying to not fall. "Geez, that man in the car is a drunkard. He nearly got us killed when he hit the walls." The grumbling voice was soft, but mature, and that contestant is Nicole.

Staggering to the nearest person to keep her balance, she tries her best to look at the host and nearly falls. She sees Harold helping her up, and she replies, "Thank you. The host is really a cheapskate to do something like that." Harold smiles and replies, "Yes, he is. The driver must have been." Standing up, Nicole walks to the spot where the contestants are, thinking that it was for the best.

Nicole looks at the host and ennunciates loud enough for him to hear, "You have a real problem with your morale, if you're sending drunk drivers to pick us up. The one who drove Courtney and I here wasn't even paying attention to the road!"

After she said that, another contestant comes out and it's Leshawna, the sista' with an attitude, and she is wearing an ivory tee shirt tucked into navy shorts that reaches her knees, a pair of sheer black tights and a pair of black denim ankle boots with thick 30 mm. (1.1 in.) heels. She is still wearing her signature earrings.

She gets out a bit dizzily, but as she walks to the group she is then stopped by Chris, who asks her, "How're ya' doin'?"

She narrows her eyes in both anger and frustration, as she stands up straighter and retorts back, "How am I doin'? Chris, I coulda' been killed in that guy's truck. He had two cup holders filled with beer bottles and vodka, and he took his eyes off the road while getting a drink. How does that say how I'm doing?"

Chris looks at her and says after a few seconds, "You're okay if you still look fine." That set Leshawna off a bit from the supposed harassment and the unbelievable shock that Chris is still the wicked guy she knows and hates, and she kicked his shins for those reasons.

Courtney walks up to Leshawna and put a hand, hesitantly like she's a ticking time bomb (or Eva), and pats her shoulder. Courtney wants to make sure that the woman in question calms down.

"There, there, Leshawna. Let's get you away from him and help you calm down." As the ladies move away from Chris, Chris rubs his shins and looks around.

The truck speeds off badly as another came, from the left side, and the truck stops when it gets near the platform. The person who comes out is Duncan, who's wearing a dark blue long-sleeve tee with a skull on it under a fishnet vest, a pair of gray pants and black boots. The odd thing about his hair right now is that it's not dyed with green and is the same color: black.

Duncan leaves the car, very unhappy with Chris' version of a ride. Chris however was filled with glee that he was going to say something to Duncan, without getting hit. Unfortunately (actually fortunately), he was wrong.

"Hey Duncan! Glad t-" WHAP! A punch goes to Chris' abdomen and Chris curls into a ball before getting more of a beat down from Duncan. After a few punches thrown by the punk, Duncan tells him, "That's for the first driver. Hell, I could have thrown out the next one if he wasn't my father!" He walks to the group as Chris was getting back up, but not without pain.

The next person who came out was Girouette, a French-American man who's on the show for the first time. He is 178 cm. (5'10), with fair skin, ocean blue eyes, and long blond hair that's waist long and in a low ponytail, along with M-parted bangs, showing his threaded eyebrows. He wears a black tank top under a cerise cropped leather jacket with long sleeves, champagne low-rise skinny jeans, black thin socks, cerise boots, long black fingerless gloves, and red frameless glasses.

Exiting out of the car, he looked at the driver and said, "Please go to the place where there are more drunk drivers, and please make sure the people in the trucks are safe." The officer who drove the truck nodded and left after Girouette closed the door. Girouette walks to the host and helps up the man. With such grace known to man, Girouette smiles and looks at the host, before his smile leaves his face.

"Sir, I have to make be disappointed in you. The driver you initially picked was drunk, and I smelled the alcohol on his breath. Please don't make a mistake like that again," Girouette chided the host as he was not happy with the overall outcome.

"Don't worry, they aren't." Chris replied nonchalantly. Girouette walked away as Chris muttered, "Yeah, right."

Everyone looks as another truck comes from the right, also swaying, as the previous truck went away. Inside the truck as the door opened, was Sierra, or as her real name states, Godelieve 'Sierra' Lowell. Sierra's skin was brightened and looked slightly fairer because of no alterations form editing, her hair was a lovely shade of dark brown with natural highlights, and her height is around the same as Chris' height minus 1 centimeter: 178 cm. (5'10). She wears a white tailored dress shirt with French cuffs and Mother-of-pearl buttons, a black skinny tie, a jet-black tailored leather vest, a pair of jet-black leather slim-fit pants, and a pair of jet-black lace-up leather oxford booties with 127 mm. (5 in.) stacked heels and 25.4 mm. (1 in.) front platform, and her hair is in a half ponytail that ends at the mid-back with a center part. The makeup she wore was nothing short of simplistic and slightly basic, with it being brown eyeshadow with dark brown eyeliner and black mascara, along with shiny skin-toned lipstick, skin toned blush, and dark brown colored contacts.

A wolf whistle comes from Duncan and Chris says while smirking knowingly to the camera, "Not too shabby."

She gets out, slightly loopy from all the times of the driver playing pinball in the tunnel with the car, she manages to get out, but not without nearly falling to her knees.

"Ack!" She hurts herself from falling to her knees and she hisses in slight pain, seeing that her knees hit the ground. "Ah, Sierra! Nice to see you again! I wonder how you are." Sierra looks up and sees Chris going to her, in what was known as amusement. The Dutch beauty hated the man she used to idolize. She and her mother went to a psychiatrist to get rid of the problem they had, and she felt herself become a bit frustrated, if not also angry, with him in her presence. Not only that, she was taken from a modeling job in her town, and knew that within seconds, Chris would get a lot of angry e-mails and lawsuits from her friends and family, and her manager and modeling firm, telling him to pay up for his damages to stores and the set he made a mess of to get her.

She stood up without his help and seconds later, she slapped him as he tried to touch her, none the less on camera. She then kicks him in the back of his left leg, remembering that he puts pressure on that leg for balance the most, and watches him crumble down to the floor. Smirking at him in pain, she was yelled at by him.

"Come on! What is with you people and making false judgements of me?" He cried out, more in pain as he was trying to speak without waivering in his voice as if he was going to cry. Sierra tells him with her slight Dutch accent coming out, "That's for making me sit in the truck of a drunk driver. I could have been killed and you know it. Also, that was for kidnapping me during one of my photo shoots." She shakes her head and tells him, "If you want people to actually come on the show, try to pull in your reigns a bit." With that, the model walks away, to the group of contestants.

"Nice job, sista'!" Nicole calls out. "Ehehe, Thanks!" Sierra replies back as she blushes slightly and the two high-five each other, as the second person comes out.

"ステージはあんぜんだろう？" The person asks, knowing that she may not be so sure. Sierra rolls her eyes and tells the person while walking to her, "Kaoru, use English! And yes, the stage is safe!"

"Sorry. I mess up and forget English when I get scared," Kaoru replied as she got out. To the others, Kaoru is a beautiful woman with a medium-pitched voice and a Japanese accent, which was strange, seeing that there wasn't any person they knew with a slightly strong accent.

Kaoru is a girl and when the others saw her, their eyes went wide with shock. She had tan (but not tan like Alejandro, think like a lighter tan) skin, dark brown hair with dark orange-colored highlights put into a side-ponytail that ends at shoulder with blunt bangs, height of 160 cm. (5'3), and a very slim body. The one thing that surprised the ones outside the friends of Kaoru is her eye color. The color is the color of mint: a pastel green. And yes, that's her natural eye color. She wore a black denim vest over a lime green long sleeve top that hangs off her shoulders, a pair of low-riding black short-shorts with silver chains on the left belt loops, black over-the-knee socks, a pair of silver heart-shaped key lock earrings, and black heels with 100 mm (3.9 in) thick heels.

"私は元気です。でも、みんなは変ですね。" Kaoru was talking to keep herself sane, and she was calming down as she was coming out of the truck, a bit dizzily seeing that she was in the same truck as Sierra. "Woah!" She almost fell over, but Sierra kept her upwards.

"Yeah, I thought you were fine, and yes, everyone is weird. But please use English. I know you're nervous, but it won't help if you speak Japanese the whole time. You might get voted out early."

Chris walks up to the girl and said, "Kaoru! Nice to see you! I bet you're waiting for a nice gal to be with."

"Actually, I'm str-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just go over there." Kaoru facepalmed as Sierra glared at Chris for his ignorance. "Come on Sierra. 'Stupid is as stupid does,' as I heard."

Suddenly, the cell phone rings for Chris, and he answers. "Yes? ...Okay, so the other contestants are ready. Please make sure that the drivers are at the most _capable_ of driving a car and _sober_! I got info that the people hired were those that were drunk! ...Fire those that are tipsy and those who are drunk out of their minds. Got it? ...Okay, bye."

"Fantastic... So the next truck is going to be non-tipsy, huh? I'm _so_ glad that you are _so_ thoughtful. Maybe you could have thought of _that_ before having us in the truck," Sierra muttered sarcastically.

The two walk away as the swaying truck goes away, just as another truck comes along, from the same side.

The truck was fast but steady, and the people just realized that the driver in there wasn't drunk. Now the person who came out was the one person they didn't want to see: Heather.

Heather was in a very bad mood, seeing her hair is the color of cherry blossoms and done in a pair of ringlets on the sides of her face, while the rest is straight with the ends curled inwards, and is mid-back length. Her makeup is includes pink eyeshadow, dark pink eyeliner and black mascara, light pink blush and lipstick the color of a rose. Her clothes being a pink turtleneck long-sleeved dress that ends at mid-thigh, a black bow-topped headband, sheer black tights, and black mid-calf boots with bows on the top and 100 mm. (3.9 in.) stiletto heels.

She walked to Chris and slapped him in the face. She has had enough of him and his stupid games, so why is she here again?

"Okay, I deserved that," Chris said as he rubbed the red handprint on his face. "Chris! Why are you doing this to me?! I was just getting my hair done, and you made the hairstylist dye my hair pink for no reason!" Heather screeched as she furiously made vicious hand movements. Chris was scared. He heard of her being violent, but didn't want to know how that would feel. He wasn't going to get his hair messed up just for paying the hairstylist to dye Heather's hair pink. He just wasn't!

"Now Heather, I didn't do it. And, who knows why," he cooed with false feelings of calmness while raising his arms in surrender, "There are reasons to why the hairstylist dyed your hair pink. Maybe they wanted to, I don't know, dye your hair in time for March and the blooming of the cherry blossoms?" Apparently, that didn't curb Heather's fury (and also the knowledge didn't help, either. The cherry blossoms bloom in April, not March). And what he said was wrong. She kicked him where it hurts and kicked it hard. Really hard.

"I. (beep). Hate. You!" She yelled at him, while kicking him repeatedly, without remorse. She had to be dragged away from Chris so she could calm down. But that didn't help at all, because moments later, Sierra ended up on the floor with a white x on her forehead, Girouette ended up pale from her choking him, Duncan ended up kicked in the same place as Chris, and as for Owen, Leshawna, Courtney, and Harold, let's not ask how they got injured because they ran away. Except for Courtney, but still!

"Are you an idiot?" Nicole asked in pretty much anger as Heather kept on her violent rage onto Kaoru, who was dodging every attack she made. She stops and looks at Nicole with eyes slit in a glare with surprise. She has already met someone like her, and decided to attack her. But when she got to her, she was instantly grabbed by Kaoru, and knocked out by Nicole from a blow to the side of her head.

"Finally. Her tirade is over. Man, the Kazama-Mishima family will have a grand time teaching her. That is, if they don't kill her first." Nicole mutters to herself before looking at the damage caused by the lady. "But for now," she started while looking at the group of hiding contestants and then pointed at the people on the floor, "Let's get these people to safety, or at least help them with their injuries."

The group helped up the contestants. "Ow... Ow, ow, ack! Man, that girl can wail on people. We're gonna need to do something so she doesn't try something like this ever again," Sierra muttered as she was helped up by Kaoru.

Soon, the whole group was helped up. Heather, while unconscious, was detained (put on a torture rack like she was in the episode in Britain).

Also in the same van was none other than- "Thank God! I thought I was gonna die when I got out of the car!" The fair skinned woman with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair in waves exclaims as she got out of the car. The woman is Anise, one of the new contestants, who's 165 cm. (5'5), and who's wearing a camo green tube top with a black leather jacket, a pair of dark blue ripped leggings under black denim hot pants, and a pair of black platform loafer pumps with 127 mm. (5 in.) chunky heels and 25.4 mm. (1 in.) front platform.

"Anise! I, uh, am in a bad situation, so, maybe you'd go to the other contestants," Chris tells her while getting up from his position. Anise shrugs and replies, "As long as the dragon lady is knocked out, I'm okay." She walks off as Chris thinks of the nickname she gave Heather. "Dragon lady, huh? Doesn't fit her, but it's one hell of an insult," he mused, thinking of the ways he can use the nickname to his advantage.

Suddenly, the truck left, and in it's stead were two trucks coming from the male's entrance. Out of the first truck was Cody, who had one hell of a growth spurt. His height sprouted from 160 cm. (5'3) to 193 cm. (6'4), he dyed his hair black and let it go down to his neck, making his old formal haircut look very austere. He also grew some muscle and it showed. He wears a black form-fitting tank top under a dark green blazer, a pair of black ripped jeans, green high-top sneakers, and brown feather earrings.

Everyone (except Heather) looked at the man who was Cody and they start to crowd around him. Even Sierra, who had dropped all ties to the contestants and the show, and went to a psychiatrist for her problems, was walking toward him.

"Woah!" He exclaimed and the contestants heard his deepened voice, making him a guy that's both handsome, and a threat (to Courtney at least).

"Wait..." Sierra whispered, "Cody... Is that you?" He turned to the model looking down at her feet. She vaguely reminded him of someone, but for a few seconds, he couldn't remember who. Then he looked at her with surprise in his eyes and replied, "...Sierra? Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me..." She just could not control herself and hugged the guy's waist. She was saddened that they had to become acquainted like this again, but she was not complaining. She had realized that she was being a giant knucklehead by not listening to him years ago, and so, she wanted to become, if possible, friends.

"Sierra?" Cody was confused. He thought that she was trying to make him look at her (which is not what she is trying to do). He then whispered, "Sierra, are you okay?" Sierra then looked up at the guy and said, "Yeah, I am." She then realized what she was doing and backed off from him.

"Ah, Sorry about that. I guess I haven't grown out of it," She explained as she looked away from him, "I'm not fully healed from my all of bad habits, so please excuse me for anything that reminds you of the old me."

"Yeah..." He looks at her deadpanning, "So does that mean you might grab onto me in _those_ places like you did years ago?" Sierra looks at him wide-eyed as Cody finishes, "Because if that is what's going to happen, then I'm staying away." Feeling uncomfortable and embarrassed, Sierra then says while waving her arms in distress, "No, no! That's not it at all! I might just grab onto you if I'm scared. That stuff, you know?" She shrugs as she looks away. She didn't want him to get the wrong idea. She just wants to tell him so he would be aware.

Cody understands and tells her, "I guess. Let's not make it a habit." Sierra smiles and agrees.

Out of the car next (and Heather woke up by this time) is a guy with tanned skin. He had champagne-colored long hair that's braided and ends at the waist, with ice blue eyes. He was 183 cm. (6'0) and was model thin (for a guy). He wore a cream-colored long-sleeved tee with a brown vest, a pair of dark brown shorts, and sandals. His name is Lysandre.

Lysandre got out of the car and walked to Heather and he asked (while ignoring Chris), "Miss, are you alright? Perhaps you are in need of assistance."

Heather glared at him and yelled, "Of course, now get me out of these damn chains!" By then Sierra went to the new guy and told him, "Sorry, we need her in these chains until she calms down and tries not to kill everyone." She then turns to Heather, with a solemn look. "Until you'll calm down, we, the others, will not let you out of the chains, is that clear?" She tells the mad woman, "Of course, if you'll calm down this instant, I'll make sure to do your hair color. If not, I guess you'll see what will happen to you a bit later."

Lysandre looked at the model with a slight glare and sadness in his eyes, and said, "That's not a good idea. Unless she calms down sounds like a threat." The model retorted back monotone, "No, it isn't if we're dealing with Heather."

Heather couldn't take it and grumbled like her dignity was tumbling out the door, "Alright, alright, I'll calm down now... Just get me out of here." Sierra released the chains and Heather just got out with a angered feeling in the back of her head, like she wanted revenge. But to her, it wasn't the right time.

Next guy who came out had fair skin, is almost the same height as Cody, being 192 cm. (6'3.5) himself. He had blond hair put into spikes with randomly cut bangs, he has red eyes, and is muscular like a warrior (think of a guy who's muscular from outdoor activities and lifting heavy objects). He wore a red and black striped tank top that bares his midriff, a pair of black baggy pants, a pair of black boots, and red fingerless gloves. This guy, however, wasn't the real contestant, but the guy next to him, who's wearing the same clothing with major adjustments (aka, the tank top doesn't bare his midriff, and the baggy pants are skinny jeans instead, plus the colors are white and blue respectively). He had auburn hair cut short, with fair skin and brown eyes, and he's 179 cm. (5'10.5). This contestant is Marc, and the guy next to him is Alexiel.

The two guys walk up to the group and Alexiel is chided harshly by the host. "Alexiel! You shouldn't be in the same truck as the contestants! You'll get mistaken for one!" Alexiel knew his half-uncle would go ballistic if he was in the contest, so he took the job of intern, which on the downside, must be bad, but on the upside, can be good (depending on his definition of good TV rating grabbers).

Alexiel then rolled his eyes as he looked at the trucks moving away. He then sees two more trucks coming from the girl's entrance. The two trucks carrying the last contestants needed in the competition.

The first person out of the car was Lindsay, who made a very big entrance. She was different, seeing she had her hair dyed her natural color: black, and in waves with random cut bangs. She wore a pink thin turtleneck which clung to her body, under a white faux-leather skirted salopette, white sheer tights, and brown pin-heeled boots with 115 mm (4.5 in.) heels. She was all made up, and ready to go.

She got out, and she was talked to by many, seeing that she had a major change to her looks.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited for this season! I wonder if we're traveling!" Suddenly, everyone faceplants on the ground. "I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Yep, the dumb princess title held it's marks on her, but not so much. She then realized what she said and replied, "Sorry, wrong season. Guess I'm kinda behind or something..."

The others get up as the next contestant came out. She has pale skin like the moonlight, alongside dark ash blonde hair that reaches her waist, her height of 158 cm. (5'2), and beautiful dark pinkish-brown eyes. She wears an off-white midriff-baring tube top under a dark blue denim jacket, a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black loafer pumps with 85 mm. (3.3 in.) chunky heels. This girl is Kassia.

She walked to the group and looked around. She was incredibly nervous, seeing that this is her first time doing stuff like this. "Oh, I hope that I don't mess up..." She mutters to herself, feeling a bit out of it.

The next contestant came out of the car. He is 182 cm. (5'11.5) and lighter than Kaoru in skin color, with dark red hair and dark brown eyes. He wore a black dress shirt under a navy blazer, a pair of burgundy jeans, and a pair of black boots. His name is Yamato.

And the last contestants who came was none other than Alejandro, the Spaniard who broke hearts on the 3rd season of Total Drama. All he wore was a dark navy jean shirt with short sleeves over a pair of black chinos and dark brown boots.

He walked away to the group as the last competitors, and Chris counted all of the contestants there.

"Okay, seems like everyone's here," He muttered to himself before clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Now everyone, I want to welcome you with a small party, but that would take too much of my time. Now," Chris said pointing at closed dome, "You guys think it's closed?"

"Oh course, why?" Heather questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"Ask a less obvious question, will you?" Yamato spoke for the first time, raising an eyebrow, knowing where it might go.

"No, I meant, _do_ you guys _think_ it's closed?" Chris smirked as he pulled out a remote and pressed the button. Suddenly the ground rumbled, causing a large scare to the group of contestants onstage. Few seconds later, the ground stopped shaking and dome top retracted, showing an enormous group of fans filled out in the seats. The contestants looked at the fans, in both awe and a disturbed fashion. The fans all heard the commotion, and the fact of that made them shudder.

"I got you good, didn't I," Chris announced to the surprised contestants, "With a live, sold-out crowd of fans coming from around the world!"

"Have to say, you _did_ get us good, for once," Sierra mused in slight amusement. She knew of his _tendacies_ to be cruel, and knew of the price of his silence.

"Now to make this interesting, here's a person who you possibly may know and may hate because she's going to be your new co-hostess, she's 55 kgs. (121 lbs.) of sexy in a 41 kg. (90 lbs.) package, and she wears tons of makeup, it's Mina Song!"

"Chris, stop discussing my weight whenever you talk about me!" An angry woman screeches as she walks up onto stage out of a truck that she rode in on. The woman is Mina, a Korean-American woman who's no older than the original contestants (Now, they are age 21-22). She has fairer skin than Kaoru, her height is 160 cm. (5'3), dark brown eyes, and hair that's a mix of dark orange and light ash brown (mainly brown). She wears a white ruffled lace dress with long sleeves and ends higher than mid-thigh, a pair of white short gloves, a pair of pearl earrings, and a pair of white platform peep-toe pumps with 120 mm. (4.5 in.) thin heels. Her hair is done in softly defined curls.

Once the new hostess disgruntledly walks up to the host, Chris then states, "I almost forgot. We need to take a group photo. A real one, not like the others." He then takes out a camera and a tripod stand and aims it at the contestants.

"I see what you're doing. Don't think it'll work this time," Courtney said smirking at the man and turned her head away. The other contestants (besides the originals and also Sierra and Alejandro) didn't know what she was talking about before Yamato asked bluntly, "You're going to press that button on the fake camera and trick us, aren't you?"

Chris flinched and started panicking inside himself. He should have known that his trick would be known, but not before it was finished. He drawls off, "Uh..." and his fate is sealed.

"That's what I thought." The poker faced newcomer held out his hand and commanded to Chris, "Give it to me."

Chris hesitantly gave him the camera, and the poker-faced person destroyed it. Chris sulked a bit before looking at the contestants with anger. "Great! Now I was going to take a picture with that!"

"Nevermind that." Turning to the Camera, the co-hostess then said, "We will give you guys the grand experience of a lifetime, with the hot contestants, here and now, after the break."

* * *

a/n: There goes the first chapter! Please read, review, and subscribe! Oh, wait - this isn't youtube. Sorry!

Edit: Sorry about the editing. I had to get clean up the chapter and change things here and there.


End file.
